youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinner heroes
Dinner heroes: birds of war: Is an old YouTube poop that begins with the king telling how the birds are attacking the whole world and sowing chaos. The king decides to send Link, and Zelda asks what happen to him. The king in response star to laugh. A month later, the king not return and Zelda begins to worry. Zelda tells Link to go get her father. Link responds that he will not go, and that he wants to join Ganon. Zelda goes to look for Impa and tells her to go to gamelon. But Impa falls asleep, to which Zelda knocks her with the candle and makes her wake up. Meanwhile, in the mushroom kingdom the king stalks the plumbers Mario and Luigi while laughing. Mario collects a paper that is from the birds and then begins to read. The birds say they will take the mushroom kingdom, and they will die. Mario starts to laugh. Meanwhile, Link and Ganon have dinner. But suddenly the evil birds appear and enclose Ganon in the book of Koridai. Link manages to escape thanks to Gownam's help. He tells Link that the birds are conquering Hyrule. And that only the toaster can defeat them. In the end, Mario, Luigi and Link manage to defeat the birds and bring the order back. Everything ends with a last look at the toasters, Which shows us that the birds survived. Dinner heroes 2 part 1: The birds strike back: Starts with a summary of dinner heroes birds of war. It turns out that everything was a king's plan to send Link away and start a cruel tyranny. However, the evil birds are still alive. Start with the King doing stupid things with his computer. The evil birds appear and compel the king to pay them with dollars. The king replies that he has no dollars, and the birds threaten to kill him. However, managed to escape thanks to Gownam. Meanwhile, in the mushroom kingdom, Mario and Luigi receive a message from the princess. Which says that they go to their house, that they will make a picnic and they will bring dinner. Gownam explains to the king that the birds have returned, and that should save Hyrule. Gownam says only Duke onkled can help. The king says that Duke onkled is in Hyrule, but Gownam tells him that he came to the mushroom kingdom since the birds released him from his jail. Mario falls into a trap that leads to the real world. Zelda is betrayed by her friend. But before the birds attack him, he throws them at them and flees. The birds attack Morshu but he escapes in his plane. Dinner heroes 2 part 2: King of Rock: Start with Duke onkled begging for mercy. The king says that he needs his help, and that they can talk about mercy. It turns out that only rock can defeat the king bird. Impa says that Mario and Luigi are in the real world, and the king sends Morshu to look for them. Morshu picks up Mario and Luigi. Zelda encounters Duke onkled, he tells her to tell him the secret of the birds. Duke onkled tells Zelda that Triforce says the birds have a secret weapon. He must beat the birds or else they will all die. They all end up in the castle. The King bird tells Link to join him, but Gownam explains that the game is over. The final battle takes place, and at last the only surviving bird activates the secret weapon. The king decides to sacrifice himself for Hyrule and uses his ship to hit the weapon. Everyone believes that he died, but in truth he is saved. Fari arrives at the place and accuses the king of traitor. Everyone tells him that the king saved them and in the end everyone changes their minds and joins the party except Fari, who still wants to kill the king. Everything ends with Fari lamenting in prison. Category:Youtube Poops Category:Youtube Poop